Last mile delivery of massive data sets can be quite problematic. For example, transferring data sets of a complete analyzed human genome can be quite problematic when the data set comprises gigabytes, if not terabytes, of information. While a fiber optic data center might be able to handle such a high load with ease, transferring that information outside of the data center to remote hospitals, point-of-care facilities, or other healthcare providers can be quite difficult without high-speed infrastructure set in place. Existing infrastructure to deliver such data sets to point-of-care facilities in remote locations lacks bandwidth and often relies on low capacity wireless channels or low capacity wired channels where the data delivery can take hours or even days.
Interestingly, many point-of-care facilities, including hospitals in remote locations, already have one or more high capacity data links that are under-utilized. More specifically, hospitals under-utilize high capacity satellite dish-based systems to obtain large amounts of broadcast entertainment data for their patients, while over-utilizing low capacity lines for critical health related data.
Others have put forth some effort toward distributing data processing tasks of various types through under-utilized systems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,783,249 to Robinson titled “Playing Digital Content from Satellite Radio Media Based on Taste Profiles”, filed Oct. 15, 2007, teaches a system that utilizes a user's computer to construct a customized virtual content channel that reflects the tastes of the local user. Similarly, U.S. patent application publication 2010/0268361 to Mantel et al. titled “Method of Apparatus for Multiplexing Audio Program Channels from One or More Received Broadcast Streams to Provide a Playlist Style Listening Experience to Users”, filed on Dec. 23, 2008, describes using a local receiver to perform time division multiplexing to generate a user's personal playlist at the receiver. U.S. patent application publication 2011/0292898 to Wu et al. titled “Centralized Channel Selection Method and Apparatus for Wireless Networks in a Dense Deployment Environment”, filed internationally on Feb. 18, 2009, also teaches systems that scans such satellite channels to discover which channels are being used effectively. Although Robinson, Mantel, and Wu are useful to distribute data processing filters to local servers, the cited art fails to teach systems that distribute data load using under-utilized satellite systems.
U.S. patent application 2006/0262876 to LaDue titled “Wave Matrix Mechanics Method and Apparatus”, filed Aug. 24, 2005. LaDue teaches a system that virtually constructs wave state coordinates into simultaneous cascading functions for use in true spatial dimensional encoding for existing satellite channel topologies. LaDue's system, however, fails to teach methods that customize a satellite channel for a data set in a manner that a last-mile location can receive the data set in a cost effective fashion.
These and all other extrinsic materials discussed herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Where a definition or use of a term in an incorporated reference is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply.
Unless the context dictates the contrary, all ranges set forth herein should be interpreted as being inclusive of their endpoints, and open-ended ranges should be interpreted to include commercially practical values. Similarly, all lists of values should be considered as inclusive of intermediate values unless the context indicates the contrary.
It has yet to be appreciated that large data sets can be delivered to remote locations by repurposing under-utilized existing high capacity links. Thus there is still a need for data delivery systems and methods capable of transmitting large data to last mile locations.